


game over

by JemDoe



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Other, hinanami if u squint a lot, zetsubou-hen ep10 spoilers but lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemDoe/pseuds/JemDoe
Summary: Death is painful and sort of like a video game’s end credits, where everything rolls in the same speed and fades away.





	game over

Death is painful and sort of like a video game’s end credits, where everything rolls in the same speed and fades away. Chiaki Nanami does see some irony in this, wishing her  _ video game _ \- her life - didn’t have to end this way. She never had wanted this, she just wanted to help.

Still, there she is, fading in and out, white letters telling a story in her mind’s eye while she sees and not sees anything. Chiaki, at some point, hears screaming - but it fades away. Everything does. Time is meaningless, in this state of hers.  _ Time _ , she figures, has no meaning anymore when one is bleeding to death in the floor of some unfamiliar room, alone.

She hears steps, and looks up to see - Hinata. There is no emotion in him, nothing in his eyes or posture, and Chiaki wonders why he’s here. Did that girl - Junko? - send him here? If so, why? To see her despair? It was - cruel. It was - terrible.

Still, Hinata. Hinata is somewhere under the iceberg. Chiaki tries to reach, to  _ find  _ Hinata under the ice, but she receives the winter’s cold bite into her ears. 

Hinata watches as she squirms in her own blood, trying to get up, trying to approach and failing, because she’s weak, because her vision fades in and out, because she still feels the cold metal of the thin spikes getting warm in her skin.

“In this situation,”, he says, looking at her like she’s less than dirt, which just confirms he was sent to watch her die. How cruel, she thinks,”, you’re still trying to help someone else, aren’t you?”

_ Yes _ , she wants to scream.  _ Yes _ ,  _ I’m trying to help you, I’m trying to help everyone, I’m trying, because I care, because I want to hope. _

What comes out of her mouth is not that. What comes out of Chiaki’s mouth is a garbled mess from a garbled mind.

Hinata stares, silent, as she coughs blood.

“I don’t want to die,”, she pleads in a wet whisper, not to him, but to  _ Junko _ . She realizes, as far away as her body feels, that this is useless, but Chiaki can hope. “I wanted to stay with my classmates, I wanted to play with Hinata…!”

Hinata keeps staring, emotionless. She tries to reach him, but - but he is not Hinata in the surface.

“I wanted to play games again”, she whispers, and it’s  _ game over. _

**Author's Note:**

> i lov pain and suffering


End file.
